A Regular Love Story
by schweetz88
Summary: This is a Regular Show slash fic between MordecaixRigby and BensonxPops. Might not be finished though. Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins!

Author's Note: This is just one of my many unfinished stories. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters Related to Regular Show and the show itself belongs to JG Quintel not me.

* * *

It's early morning in the small city, the sun is just coming up and in the distance we see a yellow taxi being driven down the street towards a park by a stern looking white-haired Yeti sitting in the front with a dozing Gumball machine-man sitting in the passenger's seat next to him.

Meanwhile on the grounds of said park there's a park house at least two levels high and inside said park house there was three residents fast asleep in each of their rooms.

In the upstairs bedroom is an older British gentleman with a lollipop head, a long nose and curved mustache sleeping soundly with a child-like smile as he rolls over quietly and pulls the blanket closer and in the other room the first thing seen to the eye is Mordecai a tall slender blue jay fast asleep on his bed, mouth open and small snores can be heard but suddenly a ruffling is heard near the middle of the room where a small trampoline sits, with a bunch of laundry sitting on it the source of the sound seems to be coming from there, upon closer inspection a long slender brown and dark brown ringed tail would be seen, it's the tail of Rigby the raccoon who is happily slumbering under all those clothes.

A look around the room would reveal one poster, a dresser, a small TV, two windows on one wall and a small bedside table which has a small Radio Clock which for a while counts down the minutes until the start of a new day for these two friends.

When about a 30 mins later the sound of a car pulling up outside is heard, then a few minutes after that the sound of a door opening and closing is heard followed by footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall, when suddenly there's a small pause and the sound of a closer door opening short footfalls, then the muffled sound of one person talking gently, a male by the sound, shortly after another more cheerful voice is heard uttering a barely muffled greeting and the first voice can be heard saying something else, then after that the sound of both people walking is heard and one is heard walking briskly away while quietly humming and the other pauses a minute before quietly walking over towards the pairs door and quietly opening it and it is revealed to be the Gumball Machine from earlier.

Now we can see that he is an older individual from the aged and tired looking face, he's in his late thirties and has a red body and long slender arms and legs, he surveys the sight before him with a tired and frustrated sigh, before noticing the Radio Clock and gets an idea, he walks over to the radio, turns the volume knob as far as it will go, then pushes the large button labeled "power".

In an instant, the peace is broken, as Mordecai and Rigby awaken with a jolt to the sound of Friday by Rebecca Black.

"Whoa! Too loud, too loud!" Rigby yelled holding his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Turn it off man!" Mordecai yells as he reaches out and unplugs the radio. "Seriously what the H?!" he sits up frustrated and then sees Benson standing above him, arms folded and a self-satisfied smirk on his face."Uhh…nevermind." he says quickly.

"Are you two slackers awake now?" Benson says sternly and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well duh man!" Mordecai says pushing himself up off his bed "Is there a reason ya woke us up so early?" he asks while stretching a little.

"Yeah. What could be so important that you had to interrupt my beauty sleep?" Rigby says joining them with a stretch and yawn.

"Dude no amount of "beauty sleep" will ever help you." Mordecai says with a laugh.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouts upset.

"Enough Already!" Benson yells at both of them annoyed before putting a hand to his forehead. "Jeeze, I just need you two to come downstairs with me to meet the new employees." he says putting his hands on his hips "Do you think you can do that for me…please…without messing around…?" he says in a desperate yet frustrated sounding voice.

"Come on Benson, don't ya trust us enough to make a good impression on the newbies?" Rigby asks with sly smirk.

"You think I can trust you two when you guys take video game breaks during shifts when you're supposed to be working?" Benson says doubtfully.

"Ok ok, We get it we'll be on best behavior." Mordecai says putting his hands up. "Right Rigby?" He said giving Rigby a stern look.

"Yeah ok." Rigby said with a little whine.

"K let's go then." Benson says as he opens the door to leave. "Follow me and listen closely!" he tells them quickly.

"Ok." Both say following Benson out the door.

"Alright guys these three are brand new here.." he says looking back and forth at both of them as they walk down the hallway to the staircase "So, i expect you guys to be nice to them and also one of them is going to be living here with you." Benson says with a stern look.

"Living with us huh?" Mordecai says holding his chin while thinking. "Where? There's no other rooms?"

"That's being taken care of tonight, we're going to move the stuff in the extra room to the storage shed out back." he says stopping at the top of the stairs for a minute. "But tonight they'll be sharing your room."

"Sharing our room?!" Rigby says shocked he looks back and forth at Benson and Mordecai.

"Yeah…" Benson says Raising an eyebrow as he continues down the stairs with them following "Is there a problem Rigby?" he asks tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uh…" Rigby puts ears back annoyed. "No." Rigby says folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright then." Benson says as they reach the bottom of the stairs and head into the kitchen "You two wait here and I'll be right back." he says leaving Mordecai and Rigby at the kitchen table and going outside to the front porch.

While they're waiting Pops comes trotting into the room happily with his Pajamas still on.

"Oh, good Morning Boys!" he greets them both cheerfully.

"Mornin' Pops." Mordecai says with a smile.

"Hey Pops." Rigby says as he stands on the chair by the table.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Authors Note: Not really sure if I'm gonna finish this. It's really old...from 2007...anyway read and review if ya like.


	2. Chapter 2: Extra Dialogue!

Author's Note: The two people talking at the beginning in the first chapter is Benson Waking Pops up the dialogue would've been this.

Disclaimer: All characters Related to Regular Show and the show itself belongs to JG Quintel not me.

* * *

"Pops...wake up it's time to get up." Benson said gently shaking pops awake. "Pops...wake up it's time to get up."

Pops woke up with a stretch and cute yawn, before looking up to see Benson above him. "Good Morning, Benson my Good Man!"Pops said very cheerfully, as he happily pulled Benson into a hug.

"Yeah, Good Morning Pops." Benson said feeling very flustered and Blushing as he gently pries Pops off of him."I need you too go wait downstairs for me ok."

"Alright." Pops said before he skips off downstairs.

'What am I gonna do with him.' Benson sighed with a smile on his face as he watched Pops leave, before turning around and looking towards Mordecai and Rigby's room. 'May as well get this over with.'

* * *

Author's Note: Well this is all I have for ya ladies and gents. Please Read and Review.


End file.
